


Dreams and Nightmares

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: I found this lying around in my fics folder and was actually surprised it was done. Did you notice how it doesn't have a summary? Because I seriously don't know what to say about this fic. It's simple and I just wanted to share it. I remember just wanting to write this down with no other thoughts in mind. But yeah, hopefully it's fine. This was inspired by a Tumblr post and the I'll Be There PV Making~ :)





	Dreams and Nightmares

_In a group, may it be friends or colleagues, there are certain roles that feels like they were meant to be taken by each person. There’s always the quiet one, the smart one, the cool one, the funny one and the witty one._  
  
 _He may not admit it out loud but Nino takes a bit of pride in being the witty one in the group. He was told that he reads the atmosphere well and can handle any situation with a witty remark. Being able to process the scenarios in front of him and react to it in a snap of a finger was a real talent that he was glad to have._  
  
 _But there are times that this kind of attention to detail took its toll on him. There were moments when he wished that he couldn’t read the atmosphere for his own good—a moment like what was currently happening in front of him._  
  
 _“Thank you, Riida. It’s true, I was pretty busy.”_  
 _“It must have been difficult having a stageplay and hosting while in an ongoing drama.”_  
  
 _Nino completely missed what they were talking about but he watched as Jun nodded and Ohno continued to empathize with him. He took notice on how the two were sitting closer than usual, how their conversation was more relaxed and personal compared to the others, and how they stole glances towards each other._  
  
 _His lips started to move on its own accord, asking “Do you like MatsuJun?”_  
  
 _The unabashed look that met his question was enough of an answer for Nino. He doesn’t even know why he asked when he has been noticing it for years._  
  
 _“Yes.”_  
 _“The most?”_  
 _“Yes.”_  
  
 _No hesitation. No holding back. Before he could stop himself, his lips were already mumbling the words and he heard his own voice ask,_  
  
 _“Not me?”_  
  
 _It didn’t take one to have a talent such as his to tell that the atmosphere took a dive down when he said those two words. It was moments such as this that he hated coming up with retorts and just wanted to seal his own lips to ensure that he doesn’t utter any more ridiculous remarks._  
  
 _Nino expertly hid behind his laugh, “I’m kidding. I know that I’m always in second place.” He joked but none of the other members laughed—Aiba looked like he was trying his best not to cross the room and give him a brotherly hug. At this point, he doesn’t even know why he kept talking._  
  
 _“That’s...not true.” Ohno tried to say but as the quiet one, it came out awkward and forced. Nino noticed that Jun was fidgeting with his script, a telltale sign that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He racked his brain for a retort, hoping that the words that’ll come out of his lips would end the stupidity that he started._  
  
 _Instead, he patted Ohno on the shoulder, a laugh still at his lips even though his heart was feeling anything but happiness. “It’s okay, I’ll show restraint. Because when I want your attention, I’ll get it.”_  
  
 _He should’ve just closed his mouth because not everything can be masked as a joke. Not when it probably threatened the peace that they have as a group._  
 _\--_  
  
“Nino, wake up.”  
  
He could feel himself slowly coming out of the lull that he was in, a hand shaking him by the shoulder. Little by little, he started hearing the noises around him—a soft hum, the sound of someone flipping a page, rushed footsteps. A frown marred his face as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, gaze landing on a familiar face.  
  
“Oh-chan.” He voiced out, hoarse from sleep.  
  
Ohno smiled at him, rubbing his back gently in comfort. “Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a bad dream.”  
  
Nino smiled at him, stretching his arms, sitting up from the table that he fell asleep on and got his bearings.  
  
 _‘When I want your attention, I’ll get it.’_  
  
Nino shuddered as he remembered the words in his dream. He didn’t know what prompted that dream and he didn’t like it. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, it was pretty bad.” He said, honestly.  
  
Ohno continued rubbing his back, nodding as he listened. Nino mimed an ‘okay’ and Ohno took that as his cue to stop. He looked around and remembered that he was in the middle of filming the PV for their new single. Aiba and Sho were on the other side of the table—the former memorizing his script while the latter was reading up on current events. Jun sat three seats away from him, trying to memorize the dance moves for their song.  
  
Nino grabbed his phone to mind his own business as well but couldn’t help but to glance at Ohno who was also on his phone, sitting right next to him.  
  
 _‘When I want your attention, I’ll get it.’_  
  
Before he knew it, his hand had already reached out and grabbed Ohno’s knee which was within his reach. Ohno didn’t react but instead, let his hand stay. Nino smiled inwardly, moments like this made him feel so domestic with Ohno—the man didn’t just let anyone touch him and Nino was glad that he was one of the few who can.  
  
When Ohno was called to practice the choreography, Nino finally let go of his knee. However, Ohno looked back at him and said, “Let’s go.”  
  
He nodded and stood up, following behind Ohno. For the entire day, they were together—practicing together, walking together, fooling around together. They joked around and even bullied their choreographer. Nino was finally in his happy place, a dream-like state.  
  
When the final claps were given, they posed for their shop photo. It was then that he cursed his talent. He could feel when the filming was coming to an end, he could feel the distance growing at the end of the day.  
  
He watched as Ohno came up behind Jun, clinging to him, the younger just laughing at his antics. Nino hid behind his smile, this wasn’t unusual. He was faraway again and by the end of the day, it was Ohno and Jun who were walking side by side—like how it should be.  
  
Before they left, Ohno walked up to him, asking “Are you okay now?”  
  
Nino nodded, grateful and at the same time, hurt for the concern. “Yeah, thanks, Oh-chan.” Ohno nodded back before looking past Nino, giving an okay sign to the person behind him. Nino looked around and wasn’t surprised to see Jun. “Go on ahead.” He smiled.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ohno patted him on the shoulder before making his way towards Jun who was patiently waiting for him.  
  
Nino saw Jun hold a hand out which Ohno took wholeheartedly. He smiled bitterly as he remembered that this was the reality that he lived in—the reality that no matter how much he tried, he can only get Ohno’s attention but never his heart.

  
_Strange, I thought, how you can be living your dreams and your nightmares at the very same time.  
\- Ransom Riggs -_

**Author's Note:**

> I found this lying around in my fics folder and was actually surprised it was done. Did you notice how it doesn't have a summary? Because I seriously don't know what to say about this fic. It's simple and I just wanted to share it. I remember just wanting to write this down with no other thoughts in mind. But yeah, hopefully it's fine. This was inspired by a Tumblr post and the I'll Be There PV Making~ :)


End file.
